


His Affections

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy writing about Oliver...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Affections

He told me that he loved me  
A fact I refused to believe  
For his advances oft seemed false

I had seen how he'd been with others  
Being quite selective in his favor  
Sometimes ignoring his stated love  
To display his affection for another

He had tried to assured me I was different  
That I was definitely the one for him  
But I was hardly reassured  
People do not change overnight

All the women wanted to be with him  
All the men wanted to be him  
But the game was lost on me  
I had fared quite well all these years alone  
Not getting caught up in childish infatuations  
Clearly never understanding the need

Though, he was rather dashing...

Really, though, I waved him off  
I refused to return his advances

But when he smiled at me from across the room...

Such silly games kids play  
Believing they're in love

Though I longed for his touch...

In the end, I gave in  
What harm could it bring, after all  
I never thought I'd love a boy  
Scratch that - I mean a man...


End file.
